In the use of linear lighting devices, e.g. elongated (ribbon-shaped and/or flexible), so called “flex” lighting devices, the problem may arise of mechanically connecting a plurality of devices, which may be arranged in parallel, and/or of fixing lighting devices onto support structures. These needs may be felt e.g. for modules which are protected (e.g. which have an IP protection grade) against the penetration of external agents.
In order to implement the connection/fixation of such modules, the use of mechanical support elements has been proposed such as bridge-like elements or clips, as well as the use of specific mechanical fixtures such as profiles (e.g. aluminium profiles) having a comb-like cross-section profile, and including therefore a series of grooves for mounting the devices.
These solutions may have various drawbacks.
For example, they may require the presence of a gap between adjoining modules, and this may originate a lack of uniformity in the distribution of the light radiation emission (e.g. the appearance of stripes, given by the presence of dark lines between adjoining modules). The same problem may arise with fixing bridges or clips, if the latter cover the lighting device.
Another proposed solution envisages adhesive fixation, e.g. by means of adhesive tapes: this solution, however, may originate difficulties in achieving a parallel arrangement of adjoining modules.
Generally speaking, these known solutions may basically exhibit three types of problems:                additional costs (related e.g. to the need of using additional materials or process steps),        negative effects on the appearance of the lighting device (as described in the foregoing),        difficulty in achieving a perfectly uniform light radiation emission area in the final application.        